1. Field of the Invention
The various embodiments of the invention relate to the field of unified messaging through circuit and packet data networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Unified messaging has emerged to address the need for combining the delivery of different types of messages using a single interface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,638, Rieley et. al., describes a method and apparatus for transmission and retrieval of information such as facsimile and audio messages over circuit and packet switched networks, specifically via the use of electronic mail. An incoming message (voice or fax) sent over a circuit switched network is transmitted over a packet switched network, by receiving an incoming call signal along with an inbound address, determining a user account and a final address on the packet network that are associated with the inbound address, and sending a processed form of the incoming message to an email box of the user. Another reference is U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,165, Narasimhan, et. al. which describes the use of filtering methods for processing electronic messages based on pre-defined filtering rules, and forwarding filtered messages to a receiving destination. Although the above described, patented techniques are quite effective in supporting a message delivery service, improvements are needed to provide a wider range of services.